


To Be Understood

by pomplacoastal



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, minatos nonbinary, minatos nonverbal autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomplacoastal/pseuds/pomplacoastal
Summary: Unrequited love wasn't Junpei's favorite thing. He preferred to admire others from an emotional distance, but now everything's been thrown out of wack. Especially since he's got feelings for Minato, of all goddamn people.





	1. An Inconvenient Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Minato has nonverbal autism and mainly communicates through sign language, which is the italicized sections of the story just fyi. I wanted this fic to fill the void of soft Junpei/Minato fics out there, which is crying shame since I think these two really work together.

Unrequited love wasn't Junpei's favorite thing. He preferred to admire others from an emotional distance, but now everything's been thrown out of wack. Especially since he's got feelings for Minato, of all goddamn people.

  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. He curses himself out, tapping mindlessly through his phone. Minato and him have gotten a lot closer, ever since Junpei's gotten over not being the leader. He relies on Minato now; just like the other wanted.

  
  
He feels bad looking back on it, reevaluating the others subtle expressions he didn't truly understand at the time. All Minato wanted was to be friends, and Junpei was an asshole. And now he's making things awkward. An awkward, confusing, crush on his friend.

  
  
Minato just wouldn't leave him alone. Always checking in after class and after school, making sure he's okay. He hated it. He hated how much he's gotten used to the other shambling over to him - little more than skin and bones now - and waiting for Junpei to speak.

  
  
"Man, exams are starting soon. You study for the test?" And he hates how he always does it.

  
  
Minato nods and Junpei can see it now: the bags lining their eyes are a little bigger now, they look a little more tired, a little more sickly.

  
  
"Aw, c'mon! You've got the fail it with me! Best friend solidarity!" He earns a chuckle for that, and Junpei feels like he was just tossed a treat as a reward.

  
  
"Hey, are you sick man? Don't push yourself alright." Minato pauses, and nods again - blank - which doesn't settle well for Junpei. "-I know I sound like a total hypocrite, but I mean it."

  
  
He knows Minato isn't going to listen; they probably stopped listening after he mentioned not overworking himself.

  
  
"Seriously." Junpei stresses, getting the tiniest bit quieter. Softer. Looking into Minato's eyes, and letting the mask slip a little. Minato blinks in surprise, but says nothing, just nodding and walking off to talk to the others.

  
  
He turns back in his seat, flushed pink. That was a little too real for his liking; too serious. He hopes to god Minato doesn't read too far into that look, but by the way the others cheeks are now dusted with red, he thinks they have. Stupid.

  
  
Junpei goes back to scrolling through his phone, watching out of the corner of his eye as Minato makes his usual rounds around the room. Listening to what people have to say, and rarely commenting back unless asked directly. Like they do with everyone. That intrusive little thought worms his way into his mind again: Maybe Minato doesn't think of him any differently than anyone else?

  
  
He brushes the thought aside, because it's not a bad thing. All Minato's wanted is for the two of them to be friends; like they’re friends with everyone else. He should be thankful to get even that after how much of a dick he's been, right?

  
  
Minato stops - having finished their cycle - and turns to move towards the door. Then he pauses. Junpei can feel those pretty blue eyes on him.

  
  
Then, they turned on their heels and went upstairs. To their room, like Junpei had suggested.

****

It was Junpei's turn to look too deeply into things. Smiling to himself as he stared down at his phone, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Maybe Minato didn't think as poorly of him as he assumed, which meant that they were about as much of an idiot as Junpei was claimed to be.   
  
\---   
  
They usually came home around the same time. The boy worked on a strict pattern that Junpei had grown to invite into his own. Cocking his head towards the door when it reached "about that time" to be greeted by the familiar face opening up the door.

  
  
Junpei had checked the weather once this morning, and heard Yukari go on about it cancelling practice, but it looked like heavy rainfall was coming in at "about that time." Now, if he was asked, he'd certainly deny that he was thinking about it - after all, why should he worry? Minato can handle themselves and Junpei can handle himself.

  
  
Yet, he knows them, doesn't he? Knows them well enough to know that Minato hadn't taken their umbrella, since it currently sits in its usual spot by the door, and knows that they didn't check the weather. He keeps checking the clock, unable to really tell if the rains come except for the brief view he can get from the door's blurry windows. Still, he holds out hope that maybe, they managed to miss it.

  
  
When Junpei heard the door creak open he already knew who was home. The sound of rainfall, hard and heavy, against the pavement outside filled the room briefly before it was shut away; Nope. Junpei turned around in his seat at the table, unusual for him, but he had to see the damage.

  
  
Yeah, soaked to the bone. Minato's shoulders were hunched up to their ears, shaking ever so slightly, only loosening up like a pulled up nail after pulling their sopping wet jacket off of them. Their hair was wet and plastered against their forehead, dripping like a faucet against their shoulders. It would have been funny if Minato didn't look so _sad_ , their two deep deep blue eyes fully shown and grown wide like a lost animal awash at sea. They looked surprised to see Junpei looking at them, blinking away their confusion as they hang up their coat on the rack.

  
  
Junpei opens up his mouth to speak, but his body speaks for him; standing to his feet, and trudging up stairs. He can feel Minato's eyes on him and a momentary pang of something resembling guilt because it definitely looks like he saw them and bolted. Junpei hears the other's tones jump a pitch higher, which means they definitely noticed the sopping wet Minato standing in the doorway. He makes up for that possible misconception by running back up to them - panting like he ran a mile and a half - and piling the practically frozen boy in towels.

  
  
Eye to eye, those intense blue eyes stare down at the towels now piled up in their arms with gaped confusion. Minato snorts, it's a quiet noise but Junpei hears it - bucks up at it like a comedian hearing a howling crowd. They make a motion with their hands that Junpei vaguely remembers means 'thank you', which only makes him buck up more.

  
  
"Heh, hey-" Junpei strikes a pose unconsciously, while Minato sets about wringing out their hair with the towels. "-don't worry about it! Just whatever I can do to help, you know me, Junpei the hero."

  
  
They nod in agreement and it's like a lit match next the low burning kerosene of his confidence. His pose gets more extravagant, he's practically flexing at this point. "You really got the hit by that storm, huh? I saw it on the forecast today, so I hightailed it home pretty quick. Can't risk getting swamped, y'know. Sorry I didn't mention it, left my mind, honestly. I mean, you know I wouldn't want you to get soaked, that'd be a dumb prank. If you'd even call that a prank."

****

"Ahem," Mitsuru spoke up, making Junpei jump. His vision seemed to zoom out like a scene in a movie, realizing that yes, infact, they had to move out of the way to avoid Junpei's honed in towel delivery. Yukari and Fuuka as well, who were standing off to the sides, clearly cut off from their conversations. Oh. 

  
Minato wasn't phased by this at all, looking up at Junpei with something akin to warmth in their expression. Whatever it was, it made him feel like the most important person in here which is something he's never felt standing next to _Mitsuru_ . He broke eye contact, letting out a tea kettle like screech masquerading as an anxious laugh. 

  
"Sorry, sorry. "-Don't worry about it, Junpei," 

  
Yukari clamps him hard on the shoulder, making Junpei jump for the second time this evening. It's her grip that tells him she's about to say something he doesn't want said; he knows her well enough to understand that much. 

  
"You've been antsy all afternoon, it's only natural you'd show that spastic energy to poor Minato over here." Yukari's eyes sweep over to them with that look which Junpei can never understand. It's almost as if the pair are communicating through sight alone and forgot to part it to Junpei. 

  
"Hey!" He booms louder than the rain had sounded outside. "I'm just nervous about my friend, _Yuka-tan_ ." 

  
Mitsuru hums beside her; "I'll take your coat, Minato, I can't have it making a mess of the floor. And I'd suggest we all, and Junpei, continue your conversations with you after changing into dry clothes." 

  
"I-" "It's fine, Junpei, really!" Fuuka's soft expression eased the riled feeling in his gullet. They pat his shoulder twice, before walking off to join Mitsuru and Yukari as they trailed up the stairs - Minato's jacket held out in front of Mitsuru as if it was diseased. 

  
Junpei glances back at that jackets owner, who is already starting to follow Mitsuru's instructions to trails behind them, clothes making the most disgusting slopping noise as they make their way towards the stairs. They turn around momentarily on the stairway; _Bye. Thank you._

  
"N-No problem. Anytime!"   
  
\--   
  
" 's no problem" Junpei slurred, fixing his baseball cap. 

  
It wasn't a problem, cause Junpei didn't mind. That's what he was; easygoing, unbothered. A façade that slipped upon him joining SEES, where "easygoing" Junpei got his ass handed to him by "asshole" Junpei. Not a good look, a look he was trying to reverse, but he knew better. He wasn't the same him anymore and maybe that's why it was so comforting to him that Minato still looked at him the same way. 

  
Well, Minato looked at everyone the same way - they were impossible to read that way, but Junpei appreciated it. Appreciated that the other didn't hate him enough to stop talking to him after class like this, even if he wished they'd stop running into him so much. 

  
"You should move that bang of yours, so you can see for once. Save both you and me a lot of bruises." Minato face shrunk up like they'd just sucked on a lemon; "-What? It's true."   


They make a few quick motions with their hands, which thankfully, all his time spent watching them get into heated debates with Yukari has paid off; _I like my hair._

  
"Wha-It's fine that you like it, dude, nothing wrong with it. And i'm not saying it looks bad either, don't get it twisted! It looks fine, just gotta suck not being able to see, like, half of anything ever." Junpei shrugged, stumbling on his words like he had the whole lemon stuck in his throat. 

  
Minato mimicked that shrug; _I'm used to it._ Which is very them thing to say, there's very little that they couldn't get used to. The sky could start falling and Minato would just roll with it. 

  
"Ha!" Junpei punctuated his theatrical laugh with an over the top arm sweep, catching them off guard for a moment. "Dude, bro, Minato, we both know you're not used to shit!" 

  
They give a breathy laugh, looking more bemused than the previous deep disgust that permeated their features. _What do you mean?_

  
"Uh, ack- W- What do _I_ mean?" Another theatrical arm sweep, punctuated with a faux look of disbelief that made Minato's eyes gleam with that warmth from weeks before. "C'mon, you run into me every few days! Like, almost push me over run into me! And I see you veer off a little into the couch trying to get to walk around the furniture. You even ran smack dab into the doorframe after exams, dude! I was there!" 

  
Minato's hand flies up to their mouth, but Junpei can tell. Can see the way their shoulders shake a little, and their eyes crinkle around the edges. Junpei beams. 

  
"Oooooh" He drawns the syllables out, for even more of that "Junpei flair". "You think this is funny now? You think its funny that you're going to give me welts, arm welts, from running into my arm so much. What're you going to do when it falls off, huh, Minato?" 

  
Their hand is practically hiding their face now, a typical look for Minato whenever they're truly enjoying a joke. Almost as if they're trying to borrow back into themselves, maybe out of embarrassment or joy, it hard to tell, but it's nice. They swat at Junpei's arm, a signal to look at them. 

  
_Even if I cut my hair,_ Minato stresses each word, their expression conveying more sass than words ever could. _-I am still going to keep running into you._

  
Junpei gasps, making them shrink even deeper into the back of their hand with their shoulders shaking. "Why!?" 

  
_It's fun._ That's all he gets, Junpei watches Minato's hands waiting for them to impart the rest of their thought process to him but no, just that. His mouth is practically hanging open at this point, he's lucky that Yukari had already left or else she'd shut it for him. 

  
"Running into me is fun? Hurting me, every day is fun?" They shake their head, furiously, like a dog after a bath. 

  
_I don't want to hurt you. It's just fun._ Minato's expression breaks into something happy, grateful, some similar expression that Junpei knows for certain he doesn't get to see from them aimed at him very often. Or maybe he just wasn't paying attention. _You're fun._   
  
\---- 

Koromaru was whining pretty bad tonight. Typically someone was always there to take him out, whether it be Akihiko, Aigis, or Minato - Okay, usually Minato. Junpei didn't really feel the need to worry about it, because, well, they've got it. Though, tonight seems like a long one for them, which meant Junpei was going to have to be the one to foot the bill. 

  
Exam season was coming up and Fuuka had their head too close to their computer screen to even acknowledge the outside world. Leaving him, and with the way Koromaru was staring up at him he knew that too. He gave a deep sigh, pulling the brim of his cap over his eyes to avoid staring at the heart breaking look the dog was giving him. Manipulative little pup. 

  
"C'mon, Koromaru" He stood up to the sound of the Shiba Inu's rumbling yips in approval, dancing around Junpei excitedly. "Shh, I hear you, I hear you." 

  
Junpei bends down, clipping on Koromaru's leash after a little bit of struggle to get the clip to work. A brief "a-ha!" is gobbled up by the sound of the door opening. He jumps to his feet immediately, Koromaru staring up at him in confusion as he swivels his head over to look at the boy walking through the door. 

  
"Hey, Minato!" The boy in question squints, eyes adjusting to the light, before waving to Junpei. "I was just about to take Koromaru out for a walk." 

  
This makes Minato's eyes widen, before closing his eyes tight in a expression of 'shit, right'. _Sorry. I forgot._

  
"It's fine, I guessed so. Not like you to be out all night unless there's a good reason." Junpei shrugged, crossing the space and standing in front of Minato. Who seems to almost be frozen in place at the door. "You wanna come or...?" 

  
_It's only fair._ They nod quickly, as if their body was working on autopilot for that response. Junpei huffs; "I swear, you've got more of a sense of honor than Akihiko sometimes." 

  
This makes them soften, broken from the intense rigor they just had, as Junpei opens the door for them. The cool air wafting in makes him shiver, but he keeps his smile firm and his large gesture firmer. "After you." 

  
Minato eyes him up and down for a moment, barely containing the smirk breaking its way through the corners of their lips, before rolling their eyes and walking out the door. He follows suit, Koromaru pulling on the leash as he bounds in front of them both. 

  
"Fuck, it's cold" Junpei hisses, now fully engulfed in the cold. They give him a blank look and an even more blank response; _Go get your coat._

  
"Nah, nah," He waves it off, "I can handle it." 

  
Minato clicks their tongue at him, swatting their arm again to get their attention. _And you complain about me not taking care of myself._

  
"Huh? Hey! C'mon this is totally different!" They cover their mouth, eyeing up at Junpei from behind their bangs. It shouldn't look as good as it does. Something about that look, with that gleaming mischievous edge that Minato always seems to worm into all their actions, made Junpei burn. He wanted to know what they have planned, wanted to become apart of those plans and live in that mischievous spirit. 

  
_It's not._ "-Ah-Uh, yeah it is! This is one time, and you're not taking care of yourself on the 'reg, dude." 

  
Minato made an iffy motion with their hand in doubt, earning a quiet laugh from Junpei. "Okay, now you're just trying to mess with me." 

  
They shrink more into their jacket, clearly pleased with themselves. _Took you long enough to figure it out._

  
It's Junpei's turn to click their tongue, beaming a little too much for a man who apparently was just being toyed with. 

  
"You're evil, Minato Arisato" He jokes, jabbing the other in the side, earning a shrill noise from the back of their throat. And that hand clamping even tighter around their mouth. They shoot Junpei a glare that only makes him feel even more proud. 

  
_Low b_ _low._  "Nah, I call that getting even. You're just lucky that I didn't full on a tickle you, dude, or else you'd be toast." 

 

Minato was incredibly ticklish, a fact that at the time Junpei loved because it gave him an edge over the "unflappable leader" but now he loves because it's funny. Seeing the other reduced to nothing but a jittery series of hysterics is funny, if not endearing. They didn't seem to see it that way, especially if the way they're scowling says anything. 

  
_Tickle me and you die._ "Mhm. Sure." 

  
He holds his nose up high, pretending to look down on Minato and there faux attempt to threaten him, before dropping the act entirely as he spoke; "So what kept you out so late tonight?"

  
They flush, eyes diverting down to the sidewalk underfoot as messed with the zipper on their jacket before their hands started moving again. _It's not that important._

  
"Well now you've got to tell me." A huff and a quick pull of their zipper further up their chest, before they respond; _I was at the arcade. Not important enough for me to miss walking Koromaru._

  
"Oh." Junpei balks. He's used to every member of SEES doing _important_ things, like boxing matches or class events, though there was rare occasions where the other members hung out with friends. Rarely ever something so seemingly trivial as going to the arcade, especially Minato who seemed to only reserve 'gaming' for the Sundays where they locked themselves in their room. "Did you have fun?"

  
Minato looks puzzled at this, pausing for a moment to read Junpei's expression for answers before nodding. 

  
"Then it's cool." They blinked, once, twice, their expression stone cold with a layer of icy confusion. _Who are you and what did you do to Junpei?_

  
He gives an ugly snort, tugging a little on Koromaru's leash in a knee jerk reaction when he pieces Minato's gestures together. "Nothing! I don't know, been thinkin’ is all."

  
_About what?_ Junpei trudges up the shrine's steps, Minato at his side, and he shrugs, bending down to unsnap Koromaru's leash so he can run around. "It's not that important." 

  
The Shiba Inu begins bounding around the yard   at breakneck speeds, momentarily forgetting his two owners in favor of stretching his legs. Minato and Junpei watch the dogs path, before they swat at his arm again. He tenses, afraid Minato's going to ask him to start splurging his whole self searching journey to led him to accepting that Minato was allowed to have fun sometimes. 

 

 _Thanks for looking out for me._ Junpei heaves a small sigh, before breaking into his typical over the top goofy smile. "No problem, anything for my best friend."

  
They retreat into their jacket at that, the maroon color spreading to their ears not seeming to be caused by just the cold. Their hands move quickly, almost too quickly for Junpei to understand it, but thankfully he catches on; _I like that._

  
"Huh? What? Me calling you my best friend?" A quick nod and a shining of eyes and Junpei's just as flushed. This unrequited love was jamming his heart with a pang of unwelcomed hope but even more affection looking at the warm face beaming up at him. Flushed skin and deep blue eyes, it seemed so easy to lean in and close that immeasurable gap. 

  
Minato jabbed him hard in the chest, a grin - small but there - breaking across their features and blinding Junpei on sight. " **Ow!** Minato, wh-" _You are my best friend._

  
They stress the motion, smiling so wide that for a moment he was afraid that Minato was definitely going to kill him. _You are my best friend._

  
"I'm your best friend!" Junpei repeats, eyes wide as their aforementioned best friend is giving him the most crazed look. Then, they laugh, strained per usual, shaking their head as that smile wanes into something softer. _It took you long enough._

  
"W-" Junpei cuts himself off, that sudden pang of memories being shot right back into his mind. Those memories he's watched behind his eyelids late at night, regretting the way he's acted and behaved. How he treated Minato when he knew. He knew that all they wanted was to be treated like an equal, like a friend. He winces. "Dude...I'm-"

  
Minato rolls their eyes, slapping his arm again to get his attention and subsequently cut him off. _I forgave you for that a long time ago._

 

"Y-you did?" _There is a reason the first word in sign language you learned was sorry, Junpei._

  
He winces again, this time deeper, a pungent disgust that twisted up in his features at the thought of his past self. Minato brought a hand up to their mouth as this, the smallest of laughs bubbling up at this humorous display. 

  
"We should hang out more." Their shoulders stop their gentle shaking, and they stare up at him once again from behind their bangs. That look that feels so wordlessly eloquent, making Junpei struggle to keep looking since the heat of it was burning a hole through his chest.

  
  
_We really should._

****

\---  
  
Minato worked on a strict schedule, and taking some of their time meant becoming apart of their schedule as well. At first Junpei whined at this - he didn't like the idea of having timed fun - but soon the concept became really comforting. It was nice to have something and someone always there at their designated time, in their designated place, whose only goal is to spend time with him of all people.

  
  
Sunday, unless of course a full moon was approaching but that was as scheduled as the meetings themselves, in Minato's dorm with Junpei bringing "supplies". Originally this supplies was stuff to talk about, since Junpei's biggest concern was running out of things to talk about. Minato never really worried about this though, they didn't seem to care if Junpei could keep them entertained the whole time, because they would always find enjoyment some other way. Enjoyment from just hanging out, which was a foreign concept for Junpei, who usually viewed social gatherings as a test of his ability to be charming and funny for long stretches of time.

  
  
Having a shared activity helped; instead of Junpei going on diatribes about the manga he wanted them to check out, they'd actually read it together. Or, later on, Junpei playing a video game and Minato half-watching half-studying for exams he didn't care about. Only really talking when the need arises, instead of all the time to fill the void. Even if they weren’t talking, they were still aware of each others presence. That outer awareness was the most comforting thing at all, the simple act of knowing he wasn’t alone - that at any moment he could start talking and Minato would be there to listen - he couldn’t describe how nice it felt.

****

Today was no different, with Minato laying on their stomach on his bed and Junpei on the floor leaning against said bed. He had one of Minato’s earbuds in, a newer trend that still baffled Junpei every time he heard what they _actually_ listened to, which drowned out the already turned down sound effects coming from his game. They were practically leaning off the bed, their elbows digging into the mattress, some textbook loosely held in their grip. He barely had to turn his head to be face to face with the other; a daunting realization for giant-gesture-Junpei, but he remedied this by cocking his head back when he wanted to get the others attention.

****

“ _Uuugh_ ” He whined, lolling his head back to rest against the mattress with that poetic groan of defeat. Minato glanced over at him, before fulling turning their head to look at the defeated man’s head beside his arm. After a few seconds of Junpei remaining stationary as his hat slowly slid more and more off his head, they poked his cheek to get his attention. His eyes flutter open, half lidded, before looking over just in time to see other sign; _How bad did you do?_

****

“The games cheating, dude.” Minato makes a noise that Junpei has taken to calling the ‘yeah-right’ noise, and Junpei turns over to fully look at them. Wide-eyed now and annoyed. “Seriously! Like, it’s crazy how difficult they made this boss. That can’t be good, or legally.”

****

Despite Junpei’s annoyance, Minato seems more entertained than onboard with his accusations. Quirking an eyebrow at him and setting their textbook aside in order to give him all their attention. This makes Junpei flush, like he always seemed to do when Minato actually paid attention to him. That was another thing about them that was different; they listened. Actually listened to what people had to say, what he had to say! Cared about hearing about this dumb video game Junpei was failing at - god, he was so soft for this boy.

****

_Legally?_ “Yeah! Y’know, putting me through all this stress, it’s bad for me, for everyone! I think I could sue them for the damage they’ve caused.”

****

They hum, nodding along with Junpei’s story as if they’re actually interested oh my god are they actually interested? He couldn’t even fathom that, as much as the very thought inflated his flagging ego. Minato reaches out and places the back of their hand to Junpei’s forehead, squirming a little closer to do so. That familiar raven hair filled his vision, framing an even more familiar face with their features scrunched up in a look of concentration. They weren’t a very touchy person typically, something that Junpei had grown accustomed to and been ever the more surprised in moments like this where they actually bridge that gap. Even more surprised to have them so close, so swarmed in his view that Junpei couldn’t very well look at anything else.

****

A nice change of pace to where he previously had to get a good look at the other through sneaky glances when the other couldn’t see him, or brief moments of staring before cutting himself off incase it looked weird. Now, he actually got to take in the other he was pining after so badly. He got the appeal of Minato, looks and all, they truly were a catch. Soft features and warm expressions. He wondered if everyone liked him for that mysterious aspect like he originally thought, though, if so, they are both missing out and completely wrong.

****

Minato wasn’t mysterious - at least, not on purpose anyway - they were chaotic. A bundle of well meaning chaotic energy just lying in wait behind those soft eyes, ready and willing to do anything when asked by a friend. He remembers, a few weeks ago, when he had went to get lunch with Minato and he watched as they ordered the spiciest thing on the menu. A giant beef bowl of epic proportions, only shrugging when Junpei told him the painful death that they’d be on the end of if they tried to eat that. ‘It looks good’ that’s what they responded with, hands and expressions certain of a dangerous fate that he was sure they were getting. They got sick, incredibly so, face burning bright red for much of the walk home, but when Minato asked them about it all they did was shrug. Just shrug. That was Minato, and they were amazing.

****

_You have a fever, but besides that there is no outside damage._ They moved their hand from his forehead to sign, but they hadn’t moved back. The smallest of smiles crossing their features. _Maybe you could sue them for emotional abuse though._

****

Junpei gulped down air like a dying fish, coming up empty after grasping at straws of what to say besides what was at the forefront of his mind. So, he spoke; “You have really nice features.” A beat of a pause, enough for him to get nervous. Too nervous. “-No wonder all the girls are fallin’ over you, dude.”

****

That small smile grows; _Thank you._

****

They shrink back into shirt a little, the look in their eyes going from warm to that glint of that chaotic edge bubbling it’s way to the surface. They reach out and close Junpei’s mouth softly, before pulling their hand back. _Next time, keep your mouth closed when you stare. You will catch flies._

****

His cheeks burn, eyes opened so wide he looks more like he saw the grim reaper than heard a simple jab. Junpei almost slams himself up, but manages to restrain himself when he realizes that he’d knock into Minato. Instead, his hand comes up and pulls his hat back on and over his eyes with a huff; “C-c’mon, man, you don’t have to do me dirty like that! I compliment someone and this is what I get.”

****

Minato snorts. Junpei feels the bed shift underneath him, causing him to lift his hat in curiosity to see them turning onto their back. Their head resting next to Junpei, they raise their hands and Junpei’s eyes follow them; _I think you have good features too, don’t worry._

****

He slams his hat back down over his eyes.

****

\--- **  
**


	2. A Convenient Fall

Minato loved music. They were very rarely seen without their earbuds around the dorms once they got settled, except for when they wanted to talk to someone. Popping out one of the buds to hear a request or a comment before immediately popping it back in and resuming whatever activity they found themselves in. On particularly grim days, it was common to hear music blaring outside of their headphones. Blasting a song so loud that others in the general vicinity could almost make out the lyrics - a occurance reserved for those special days. Today was one of those days.

****

Tartarus had kicked everyone's ass today, but especially Minato. The shadows were out in full swing, and they were putting their soul into progressing through the seemingly endless winding levels, only leaving after the rest of SEES showed the smallest inkling of being tired.

****

Junpei had seen the exhaustion worn deep into their features, watched as they leaned back after another gruelling fight struggling to keep their breathing level. Some song pounding hard and heavy out of their headphones, practically blasting to the world with a volume level that for anyone else would be deadly. They looked forward, but their gaze was fussy, hands loosely holding the handle of their swords as both shook lightly. Breath coming in and out in stuttering waves like a broken down car, and he couldn't stand it.

****

He wanted to stop this. All his time spent with Minato creating a stone in his gullet that refused to budge when he saw the other like this. This stone which seemed to also worm it's way into his brain, rolling around like a heavy weight with an underlying drive to do something. Just something. A drive he's managed to keep at bay when they would give Junpei a thumbs up or the smallest smile, most likely seeing the concern etched into his very being ever since they've started wearing down like this, cause he knew better. Minato wouldn't listen to him; endangering himself was what they did best. Still, he couldn't keep his contempt for this from showing on his face, from lingering too long as he stared at Minato and trying to put in just that little bit more of effort.

****

Which, left him even more tired than usual, as he staggered up the dormroom steps. Before, pausing, when he heard the muffled sound of music coming from his room. Momentarily, his heart shot up to his ears - his nerves were already heightened from Tartarus, so panic was the first thing to really come to him before logic did. Music? _Music._ He throws open his already ajar door to find what he had distantly suspected; Minato. Lying face first on his bed, their earbuds in and pouring out the sounds he'd heard on the walk up.

****

This, was a surprise. Minato came to Junpei's room at their designated time, sure, but rarely on other occasions. Especially not this late at night. This sight alone blew away the negativity lingering in his mind, to be replaced with confusion. Did they just walk into the wrong room? No, Minato wouldn't make that mistake, even as tired as they are and how poor their eyesight may be they would know if it wasn't their room.

****

He walks over to the bed, reaches his hand out to poke the sleeping teen passed out on his bed before Minato turns their head to show one of their eyes looking up at him. Junpei pauses, before finally letting out the bubbling laugh that's been building since he saw this weird ass scene.

****

"W-I-" Junpei gasps for breath, giggling like the schoolgirls he reads about. Minato turns their head back. "- **Minato.** "

****

They turn their head slightly, no eyes showing this time, but they do give him a quiet rumbling mumble to let him know that they can hear him. He wastes no time giving them something to hear; "Dude. What are you doing?"

****

A shrug, but no formal response. Junpei scoffs - he sure can pick 'em when it comes to crushes, huh? He thinks, gently prodding the other in the side. They squirm, but still, unmoving and unresponsive.

****

"Minato-ooo-o" He whines, but they don't move. "Wha-Where do you want me to sleep for the night? Your bed?"

****

They finally move, but not off the bed. Instead,  Minato army crawls themselves closer to the wall, before flopping down on their side, giving a lazy arm wave to all the new space on the bed. No, they couldn't mean- Junpei was too tired for this. It wouldn't be that big of a deal with anyone else. Afterall, he'd slept in his friends beds plenty of times before but, as stated before, he was definitely too tired for this.

****

"Nope." Junpei put his knees on the bed, upsetting the weight balance and causing Minato to wince, though still keeping their eyes firmly shut. "C'mon, c'mon, i'll carry you there if I have to but you're sleeping in your own bed, man."

****

Minato gave a strained whine, their eyes opening slightly at his demands. Staring at Junpei pensively, causing him to squirm under the new attention. Then, they sigh, throwing their arms towards Junpei with the most childish looking grabby-motion.

****

"...You serious? You seriously would rather me carry you?" A nod. "-Jesus, you really are tired."

****

He mimics his own grabby motion, cracking his knuckles loudly, as if that will help him pick them up at all. Junpei leans down, the bed squeaking under the pressure, and with his arms like forklifts pushes underneath Minato and hoists them up. It was a bridal style lift if you had a very low bar for what the bridal style looked like. He was practically holding Minato to his chest and over his shoulder, the move more the way you'd hold a stack of potatoes than to a human person. They didn't seem too bothered by this though, moving and squirming in Junpei's grasp, before going just as immobile as a sack of potatoes.

****

Opening their door took some clever tricks, but he managed to get it open and drop Minato down onto their own bed. They bounced from the sudden drop to the sound of Junpei's loud apologizes at his rough handling of them, before passing out again almost immediately. Wow. It’s almost impressive how quickly Minato could fall asleep, if not a little sad how badly they needed that sleep. He wheezed, catching his breath from that sudden strength test, as he stared down at the teen who definitely is sleeping on top of their covers.

****

Junpei covered them in one of his blankets, which mysteriously appeared back in his room the next day. Washed and folded.   

****

\------

****

Yukari had talked about dancing during lunch one day. Some new video she'd seen and had planned to buy after school. The purpose of said video being-

  
  
"-To burn some fat while dancing." She'd stated, as if it was the simplest thing and not a crazy idea to buy a whole video tape to show you how to dance just for losing weight.  


"Why not just dance then? Save you the money." Junpei questioned between mouthfuls of chips. Yukari scoffed. 

  
"I need to know the right dances to do to lose weight, doing any dance won't cut it!" She states and Junpei is reluctant to agree - there was no use arguing with her when she’s got her mind set on something. He didn't understand why she needed to lose weight anyhow, with all the intense fighting in Tartarus, she'd probably do better to pack on the weight to stay afloat than lose it all.  


"It seems silly right? Not just me?" Minato nodded, gravely, always seeing the health of the other members of SEES with more weighty importance than their own. _Hopefully, Mitsuru will talk Yukari out of it._  


They did. It only took a solid week of this dance workout routine before a combination of a private talk with Mitsuru and her own exhaustion killed it for good. Now, it sat on top of that old television by the dorm's first floor seating area. A relic of a mistake splattered in gaudy orange and teal colors on it's case, the most it did was collect dust nowadays. Well, mostly.  


Junpei had popped it in, once, out of sheer curiosity when he couldn't sleep. Pacing up and down the first floor trying to somehow will his very awake mind down. That bright neon box art called to his adled brain then more than ever, and without a second's hesitation he popped it in.  


Sitting himself down in front of that television, his legs crisscrossed, the volume turned down low enough that only he could hear. Junpei put his hand to the screen, feeling the warmth of the screen coming to life in all it's fuzzy glory.  


A nice lady in the most 80's aerobics outfit starts talking, and Junpei zones out through most of it. It's hard for him to remember much of the video because of that, except for this one part near the end. Typically, before they showed you how to do the dance, they showed it to you in full. This one, however, was a little different.  


That lady from before had said that this dance was to show; "The power of dance, and all the emotion it can bring! And the only way we can prove to you that power is through the most emotional type of dance of all; the tango."  


The lights had been dimmed, the bright set emptied and dulled, as a spotlight shines on two people. Couples dances weren't a new thing in the video, though this song and the dimmed lights definitely were. This swimming beat, that felt to almost pull his gaze in, filled his ears. The pairs dance was so _fluid_ , a tightrope walk of power that seemed to eb and flow from one to the other like crashing waves. 

  
"It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen!" Junpei recounts, sitting next to Minato on his tiny bed, head in his hands. 

  
_This song reminds you of that dance?_ They raise a quizzical look, eyes move to the other headphone in Junpei's ear.

  


"Well, kinda, I mean, it's just got the same vibe, y'know?" He sighs, leaning against his hands in an over dramatic fashion. “ _Man,”_

****

“I wish I had someone to dance with like that, how romantic would that be?” Junpei whines, head lullin back.

****

Minato stood up, pulling Junpei with them in order to keep the headphone in his ear. Their eyes are shining, one hand covering their lips, as that songs infectious beat continues to play for the two. Their shoulders shake, that chaotic energy seemingly vibrating through their very being right now. He gives a nervous grin.

****

"He-ee-ey, what are you planning?" He teases, which makes them beam even brighter. Hands moving away from their mouth to sign, revealing that budding smile; _If you want to dance with someone why don't you dance with me?_

****

Junpei's eyes grow to the size of saucers. Clean up on aisle Junpei, because his brain is leaking out his ears right now. He didn't actually expect Minato to actually do it, to take his pining musings and run with it all the way to _doing the damn thing_. He gulps down air, stuttering and stopping to start any coherent words from leaving his lips. Before, finally managing to utter out; "-Y-You know how to tango?"

****

Which on a list of the top twenty things he wanted to say right now wouldn't even break the top fifteen. Still, this simple response makes another laugh bubble up in Minato, who looks absolutely pleased with the way they're making him short circuit right now. _No, but I have seen videos._

****

_-Is that a yes?_ They cock their head to the side, the smallest half smirk on their face and that look alone is giving Junpei a crisis of the spirit. It's so tempting, playful, packed with something daring on flirty that he feels even the implication of it burn right through him. He squeaks, or more like squawks, an involuntary noise that after plunging the room into silence earning a wheezy noise from Minato. _What was-_

****

"Yes, yes, let's do it, yes" He interupts, waving his hand in a poor attempt to look nonchalant, making Minato pauses in their movements. Staring up at Junpei, those intense blue eyes are hard for him to look at directly for too long before feeling like he's going to be burned up into them. They bounce on their heels, holding their palms out. Junpei looks from Minato's hands to their eyes, before tentatively ghosting his hands over their own.

****

They lightly grasp his hands by the wrists, pulling one towards his hip and the other out beside them, posing Junpei like a mannequin. He wonders dimly if they can feel his heartbeat, hammering louder than the music, and knows they probably can. Minato moves one hand from his own on their waist to loosely hang from Junpei's neck, making him jump from the contact. They take his other hand in theirs, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they stare up at Junpei. Letting their eyes speak for them, and for once, he understood every word.

  
  
Junpei nods. Minato's posture relaxes, letting their eyes fall closed as the two begin to move.  One, two, three. It's more box steps than the intricate tango dancing that was in the video, but he feels his skin buzzing all the same. The moves are clumsy, mostly because his eyes are glued to Minato when they should be staring down at his feet. His attention swirls out from it's tunnel vision like perception to hear that melodic song still playing in his ear.

  
  
That same beat, rhythmic and catchy, asking him to fall into step with it. Junpei hums along, he was always more comfortable working on instinct than carefully planned moves both in battle and out. His feet glide in time with the beat, tugging Minato forward and having them tug right back. The music swells, pounding like it's in his very veins, pulling him just like Minato.

  
  
Humming louder, a grin spreading across his features and seeping into his tone too. Movements getting more flowing, heel turns and swirling gestures, bringing the two closer and closer. He can see the way their cheeks flush as they grow closer and closer, glancing those deep blue eyes up at Junpei with that shining sparkle. A laugh starts building up within Minato and Junpei can practically see it. Without a hand to cover up their laugh, he gets to watch the way their features twist and contort trying to fight back that painful fit.

  
  
It was adorable. Junpei was practically glowing right now, shining brighter and brighter every time Minato was receptive to their silly moves and heel turns. It all started to compile, the different tones and rising beat heading towards that familiar drop right after the chorus. He could feel it rising within him, feel the beat pouring into his mind like it pours out of their headphones on those bad days. Everything, this was everything, the overwhelming excitement and elation in his brain dulled whatever common sense he had left.

  
  
So, not giving himself a moment's hesitation or though; He dips Minato.

  
  
Reality finally hits Junpei like a freight train _after_ he does this impulsively. The hazy fog of good vibes in his mind evaporating, leaving behind the moment. This moment, in achingly slow detail. His arms wrapped around their waist, hand splayed on their back, only barely holding them up since he had them laying on his bent knee. They were so close. Minato, iris's blown, their hand still gripping Junpei's, blue hair sticking to their forehead, waiting for him to make a move.

  
  
Song completely forgotten about, the dull tones of the melody still distantly in his mind. He struggles for breath, the twos breathing matching up like a pair synchronized clocks. Winding down together to a much more calmed pace. The distance, hyperfocused on the distance. He could kiss them. He could kiss them. Kiss them. Kiss them.

  
  
Minato's eyes close again, soft, growing closer and closer before Junpei realizes that he's the one leaning in. Distance, fizzling out before his very eyes and god, this might be really happening and they might even want this to happen and oh my god he just ate what if his breath stinks and - "Sorry!"

  
  
He screams, voice cracking, as he unceremoniously drops Minato to the ground. They let out a garbled noise of pain, holding the back of their head with two hands. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Ah, shit! Sorry, are you okay? Fuck, are you bleeding?"

  
  
Junpei drops to his knees, those spastic hands reaching out only to be bat away by Minato. Who shakes their head slightly to Junpei, who stills up. He opens his mouth to speak; they shake their head again. The pair sits in silence, a dreadful silence that fuels the lump of guilt stewing in his mind. Still, he keeps his mouth shut, cause no matter how guilty he felt their needs should come first right now.

  
  
They run their hands through their hair in a repetitive motion, over and over, similarly to how they do in between classes. Junpei always assumed they were brushing their hair, but now it finally clicks as he sees them steadily relax. Easing more and more from that pent up state at this repetitive action. Oh, it's just like those stim toys for them. Minato brings their knees up their chest, still repeating this motion. He waits, before Minato finally opens their eyes and looks at him.

  
  
Keeping one hand in their hair, they sign; _I'm okay now._

  
  
Junpei lets out the breath he'd been holding in, the smallest smile returning. Minato nods at this, brightening up a similar small amount at this. _You can speak now._

  
  
He opens his mouth, intaking a large gulp of air, and exhaling nothing. No words, though what is there to say? Junpei was having a hard enough time wrapping around the fact that they almost kissed. He breathes out that trapped out, deflating, and speaks an "eloquent"; "...Sorry."

  
  
Minato's shoulders jerk a little in amusement; _I heard you the first time. It's okay._

  
  
"Uh, fuck, yeah I did say it a lot, huh? S-" They swatt his arm. "-Right."

  
  
Silence, even more brutal this time because Junpei knows he needs to fill it. Needs to say something besides leaving this whole thing in that awkward-space forever. A fate that would be the easiest to do, but the hardest to accept. Minato seems to sense the unease wafting off of him and speaks first; _I'm not going to stop being friends with you just because you dropped me because you didn't want to kiss me._

  
  
"Because I-Wait-" His expression scrunches up before smoothing out to a bright pink look of panic. " _No-ooo_ , no-no-no-no-no, **no** "

  
  
_No?_ Minato cocks their head to the side, stressing the confusion in their motion.

  
  
"No." He confirms, with a finality that their answer does not deserve. They stare blankly at him, expecting an answer that is absolutely not coming.

  
  
_Is that it?_ "No! Uh, no, i'm just..."

  
  
_If you say no one more time I'm leaving the room._ They deadpan, the dull look accompanied enough to kill a more observant man instantly.

  
  
"I did want to! I do. I did, I do, want to." Another blank look, and Junpei's pretty sure all the blood in his body has rushed to his face at this point. "-I wanted to kiss you, have been, wanting to, but I fucking. I chickened out and...yeah."

  
  
Minato's expression stays blank, staring Junpei down like they don't believe him. _You don't have to fake a reaction, i'm not going to be mad._

  
  
"What?" Junpei gives a groan of frustration, throwing his head back, before snapping it back forward to stress his point again. "I'm not faking it! I wouldn't fake something like this, that'd just be cruel, dude! I mean it!"

  
  
_I'm not sure._ "-I'm being serious, I wanted to kiss you. Hell, i've been wanting to kiss you for months! Like, seriously, you don't know how bad I've been wanting to kiss you!"

  
  
A pause and Junpei realized he definitely yelled that last line, or maybe all of the lines. Minato's shoulders shake, a hand coming up to clamp over their mouth as their features twist. "-You. You were messing with- **Minato** ”

  
  
He jabs them in the sides, making them jump and squirm with a high pitched guttural squeak. _Stop! Stop!_

  
  
Backing off with a smug sense of satisfaction after getting the jump on them after they so thoroughly played him. "God, I hope everyone didn't hear that." 

  
  
_I hope everyone did hear that._ "You just like to watch me suffer, Arisato."

  
  
Minato shakes their head. _This way we won't have to tell everyone to not disturb us because they will already know we're making out._

  
  
"We're going to make out!?" Junpei screams just as loud as before, pausing again, to Minato retreating into themselves in contained laughter. "-Ugh."

\--------

 

They were in his bed again. Minato was laying facing away from him on their side on his bed, music blaring from their headphones per usual for today. Tartarus had been hell today, for more than just the shadows, which was why he was surprised that they wanted to see him at all after today.

  
  
He'd broke. It was going to happen sooner or later. Watching Minato wear themselves down to the bone was whittling away at Junpei's resolve and today was the day where he broke. It was after a particularly bad blow that had knocked them backwards, sending their body skidding against the ground like it was nothing. The shadow was done with soon after, but, the damage had been done.

  
  
" _Fuck_ , Minato!" They waved it off, staggering and stumbling to their feet. Beat to shit, they hardly looked up to walk let alone continue, yet they gestured them forward. Calling them forward and onward into another battle when they looked to be two feet from the grave.  As if that was nothing. As if there wasn't blood. As if it didn't matter.

  
  
It was an argument, in the simplest of terms after that. A flurry of words and motions that ended with Minato finally agreeing to leave after Junpei refused to budge.

  
  
He sits down on the bed, causing it to groan with the newfound weight. They turn their back closer to him; shielding himself. Odd, but not entirely unexpected. "You're mad at me, huh?"

  
  
Nothing. Junpei's shoulders slump, he stares up at the ceiling. Watching the deep green light of the moon fade to a soft blue as the dark hour passes light up the peeling beige paint.

  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for that, if that's what you're waiting for." Still, nothing. No swats on the arm or ruffling of fabric as they move to do so. Yet, he stood still in his resolve.

  
  
"Not going to sit there and watch you eat yourself alive, Minato. I don't care what day it is, or how fine you think you are, you can't keep fucking burning yourself out like this." He shuts his eyes, tight. "I care about you too much for that."

  
  
The bed shifts. His eyes fly open, gaze swinging over to-

****

Minato was crying. Hiccuping little sobs wracking their frame, making them shake and shiver, eyes struggling to stay open. No, forced to stay open; sniffling and choking on strangled noises as their hands kept moving; _Stop caring about me._

  
  
Junpei was frozen. He had at one time called them emotionless, unfeeling, all those adjectives that made him want to punch his old self in the face. Fuck him for ever thinking that, ever assuming that, when he was so goddamn wrong. 

  
"Minato-" He trailed off when Minato's hands kept moving, kept repeating, a mantra without words that impacted him all the same. " **Minato.** " 

  
Their hand movements got sloppy and sloppier, barely even understandable, till they stopped signing all together. Hands finding purchase in their hair and starting that calming pattern. Junpei went still, quiet, anything that might help add to calming them down. 

  
The tick of time felt endless before Minato's hands moved again. _I'm sorry. Talk to me._

  
"Don't apologize, dude. Nothin' wrong with crying, like Akihiko says." They nod, pulling the collar of their shirt up, unable to recede into it anymore. "Do you want to talk about it? Because, i'm gonna be honest, that scared the shit out of me." 

  
They turn their head even more into Junpei's pillow, shoulders still hunched up to their ears. _I'm scared._

  
He nods, a little movement of encouragement for Minato to continue. They dug themselves even deeper against the bed, almost trying to burrow into it. _I'm scared of messing up and letting everyone down._

  
"Oh." Junpei mumbled, breathy toned, as the realization hit him. Minato was holding the weight of the group on their shoulders. Micromanaging the team to the best of their abilities, running around every day, scheduling out free time only to grasp what relaxation they can out of the week. The not eating, or sleeping, taking the hits for the other SEES members without question, refusing to let up even a little but, because they were afraid. 

  
They weren't some god, some perfect being that everyone assumes they are; they're just a teenager. A teenager like Junpei, who likes to play video games and read manga and spend time with the person they love and goddammit he loves Minato. Head over heels for this dumbass, who eats way spicier food than they should, goes out in the rain without an umbrella, passes out in the wrong bed on purpose, he's in love with all of it. Or, if it's not love, it's something close to it. 

  
"Don't worry." He speaks, finally, doing a wide gesture to jab himself in the chest. "Junpei Iori,  professional hero, is on the case." 

  
Minato's expression brightens; _What case are you on?_

  
"Oh, only the best damn case out there," Junpei pulls a peace sign, shooting a goofy wink to Minato. "Yours." 

  
_Mine?_ Their shoulders fall, releasing that built up tension. Junpei hums in agreement. "Yes, yours!"

  
  
"You've got the _wrong,_   _100% wrong_ ,idea that you've got to save everyone, all the time, which, as I said, is wrong." He snaps, grinning big and wide like he'd seen the heroes in those shows do. "So, i'm going to save you."

  
  
Their eyes start wrinkling around the edges in that telltale sign of a smile, life coming back to their features before his very eyes. _How are you going to rescue me, hero?_

  
  
"Easy! I'm going to start by taking care of you the way you take care of me. Of all of us. So, don't get mad when I try to get you to eat more, alright?" Junpei leans down for a kiss but Minato meets him halfway. It's quick, but the emotions there. They bring their hand up to the back of his neck, absentmindedly brushing the skin there - and keeping Junpei's forehead trapped pressed against their when they pull away.

  
  
Those deep blue eyes. Warm and unyielding with that warmth, bursting at ever seam with it. Speaking volumes through eye contact alone and Junpei hears it loud and clear. Words of how far they've come, the joy in where they are now, and all of it spilling from those dark eyes. He thinks he understands them now.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Junpei laughs, leaning against Minato as he lets his eyes shut. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! sorry if this seems kinda rushed, I might add more later but for now I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. also, I don't really have a particular song in mind for the dance scene, so, make with it what you will and imagine your own songs I guess


End file.
